Chaos (Final Fantasy XII boss)
Chaos is a boss from Final Fantasy XII. The party fights him in the Necrohol of Nabudis. Bestiary Entry Genus: Esper Classification: Walker of the Wheel Page 1: Observations Tutelary deity of the sacred crystals fashioned by the gods at the time of the Great Making. Created in opposition to Mitron the Chasiter, scion of light. Upon entering the world of Man, he was enveloped in the turmoil rampant there. Lost, he died and was reborn countless times, a walker of life's wheel, eventually to rage against the gods that had so fated him. By sitting in meditation upon the Unrh Pedestal does he clear heart and mind until all that has order and reason and thought is made as nothing. Side Quest Before the player can fight Chaos, a little side quest must be completed to obtain the appointed keys. The player must go to Nabreus Deadlands to trigger the scene with the Nu Mou Ma'Kleou, and then collect three fragments, as listed below: First Medal Blackened Fragment The player must clear Wraith, White Mousse, and Orthros hunts and receive the Blackened Fragment as reward for Orthros hunt. Dull Fragment After obtaining the Sluice Gate Key (reward from White Mousse hunt mission), the player returns to Garamsythe Waterway. In the control section, turn off all Sluice Gate Switches (that means lights off) and follow the steps below: -On No.11 Area Panel (that means light up the panel) -On No.4 Area Panel -Off No.11 Area Panel -On No.3 Area Panel -Off No.4 Area Panel After the last gate is closed a little click is heard, like a coin hitting the ground. South in the SAME semi-circle area, on the ground, there is a glittering object, Dull Fragment. Grimy Fragment Player must return to Rabanastre Lowtown. Go to Old Dalan's place and speak to the Nu Mou known as Roh'Kenmou ( in order for Roh'Kenmou to appear at Old Dalan's place you must have first spoken to Ma'Kleou in the Nabreus Deadlands). Then go and talk to Filo who is around the South East area of Lowtown. In Rabanastre's central section, Southern Plaza, there is a "Curious Woman" looking at the Fountain. After talking to the "Curious Woman" go to the Muthru Bazaar and speak to all the merchants about the necklace to get the information. Head to the Magick Shop and speak to the "Sotted Imperial", the only soldier sitting in the left corner, and choose the FIRST option twice. Back to Lowtown, and talk to Filo again, choose "Let's Go" with Filo for some events to get the last fragment, Grimy Fragment. Before leaving, go back to Old Dalan's place and speak to Roh'Kenmou. Choose to give all the Fragments you have collected and he will disappear. Second Medal Travel to Archades, and within the Magick Shop (Archades) talk to Roh'Kenmu. Head to the Old Archades, talk to the Proper Gent sitting on a side wall in the eastern side of the Alley of Muted Sighs. He is Otto and he will give you the Moonsilver Medallion. Return to Archades, and pass the Moonsilver Medallion to Roh'Kenmu at the Magick Shop. Final Medal After giving the first two medallions to the Nu Mous, travel to Nabreus Deadlands and talk to Ma'Kleou. Head northwest and search for a hidden path. One can find it by going south from the Gate Crystal, following the section, search the northwest area of The Slumbermead for the path. If you haven't already fought Roblon, it's there. At the end of the path there is a monument with the Nu Mous, and the player gets the Medallion of Bravery, Medallion of Love, and the Lusterless Medallion. Finding Chaos After obtaining all the Medallions, head to the Cloister of Distant Song in the Nechrohol of Nabudis, and use the Medallion of Bravery to open the Door of Horrors, and defeat the Humbaba Mistant. Now head to the Hall of the Ivory Covenant and use the Medallion of Love to open the Door of Loathing and bring down the Fury. The player must defeat Humbaba Mistant and Fury to change the Lusterless Medallion to the Medallion of Might, which opens the Door of Despair to fight Chaos in the central section. Battle Since there is no Save Point before the fight, better make sure all party members are in top-notch condition. Windbreakers are helpful in reducing damage (switch when he readies). On the battlefield, all of attack commands will be sealed. Chaos can be inflicted with Sap and Slow. Have a stock of recovery items as he tends to use Fearga. Gambit Smelling Salts or Remedy to deal with Confuse from Aeroja. In addition, Chaos inflicts Silence often so make sure to be stocked up on Echo Herbs. You can either go the physical route with Souleater, Telekinesis, and Gil Toss, or put up Reflect and bounce non-elemental spells at him. Also, if you are feeling lucky, use Knots of Rust (be sure to stock up on lots) to damage him if you are using your "Attack" character in battle. You can purchase Knots of Rust at the Clan Store in the Muthru Bazaar. Also Chaos will be flanked by an elemental of each kind. His attacks can sometimes inflict Disable so it would be a good idea to equip Black Belts. Related Enemies *Adrammelech *Belias *Cúchulainn *Exodus *Famfrit *Hashmal *Mateus *Shemhazai *Ultima *Zalera *Zeromus *Zodiark Category:Final Fantasy XII Bosses